ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
All in the Family (842)
}} The party puzzles on the mystery of how the entire Draketooth family was killed in an instant. They suggest that it's a decoy, or a ruse, or it was done by Xykon or Nale. V discovers a clue on the wall which alarms V greatly. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * The Draketooth Family ** Draketooth with Braided Hair ◀ ▶ ** Draketooth Unresurrected ◀ ▶ ** Draketooth Comedian ◀ ▶ ** An Unidentified Draketooth ** Pictures of the Draketooths on the wall: *** Girard Draketooth (in genealogical chart) ◀ ▶ *** Draketooth Genealogy ◀ ▶ *** Draketooth Progenitor Dragon ◀ ▶ Transcript Haley: Roy…is that…? Roy: The Draketooth family? Not sure. Roy: Durkon, get in here and take a look at this. Durkon: Och, sweet Thor above! Roy: Is it real, though? Is it an illusion of some sort? Durkon: Lad…it’s no illusion. ‘Least na one tha True Seeing can pierce. Roy: Goddamn it. Durkon: These bodies, they be real, alright. Tha poor souls… Roy: Could it be some sort of other trick? A decoy, like you said? Haley: I—I guess so…but I don’t know how that would help them. Haley: If they make potential invaders think the Gate is less defended, that’s only going to encourage people to seek it out. Haley: I suppose it could be some sort of lure, but…to kill two dozen people, just as bait? Roy: But we can’t rule trickery out, then? Haley: I guess. But I don’t think I like the implication of someone doing this just to fool us any better. Haley: What I can’t figure out is why all these bugs didn’t start, you know…eating. Vaarsuvius: This chamber was invisible until 20 minutes ago. They could not adequately perceive what they wished to devour until now. Roy: Less entomology, more searching, V. I see pictographs all over this room. Find out if they matter. Vaarsuvius: As you wish. Roy: Haley, you take a look at the other end of the room. Haley: Yeah, OK. Belkar: Whoa. That is one room full of dead redheads. Roy: You! You said that you didn’t smell any rotting corpses! Belkar: Well I didn’t! And I still don’t! Roy: Then your nose needs a tune-up! Durkon: Dinnae get mad at ‘im, lad. Durkon: These bodies’ve been mostly preserved by tha desert air whistlin’ through tha windows. Durkon: They’ve been dead ‘least a fortnight, but thar’s precious little decay. Durkon: I wouldnae expect Belkar ta know wha a natural mummy smell’d like ‘fore today. Belkar: See? My nose is working just fine! Roy: Then just stay out there and keep watch. I don’t want you cracking jokes in here. Belkar: Not even about the— Roy: GO!! Roy: Any idea on the cause of death? Durkon: Nay. Thar’s na one mark ‘pon any o’em, an’ Detect Poison came back negative. Elan: Was it Nale? Did my brother do this? Durkon: I dinnae think so, lad. Roy: I don’t think Nale could have killed a room full of people—some of them wizards—before they could even get up from their meals? Roy: If he had that kind of power, he’d have used it on us by now. Elan: Do you think it was Xykon. Roy: He could do it, yeah…but I would expect more collateral damage if he had. Elan: Oh yeah. And he probably would have made them zombies by now. Haley: Roy, check this out: It’s a schedule— Haley: —for casting illusions. The schedule reads: '' ILLUSIONS (CANYON) MONDAY/TUESDAY/WEDNESDAY/THURSDAY/FRIDAY/SATURDAY/SUNDAY '' GINA - MIRAGE ARCANA.'' '' ORRIN - PHANTASMAGORIA.'' '' SAMI - SCREEN.'' '' KANTA - SHIFTING PATHS.'' '' YENNA - SHIFTING PATHS.'' '' TIRAN SR. - ILLUSORY PIT.'' '' TIRAN JR. - MISDIRECTION.'' '' DYLAN - FALSE VISION.'' '' LIANA - WALL OF GLOOM.'' '' Haley: They were keeping this whole canyon blanketed with high-end phantasms and stuff. Haley: The few illusions we saw were probably just the most basic ones that didn’t run out yet. Roy: So right now, Girard’s Gate may have no defenses at all. Haley: There’s more. Look at the last day checked off. Roy: The day I was resurrected. That would fit with Durkon’s timeframe. Vaarsuvius examines some pictographs on the wall. Elan (off-panel): But if it wasn’t Nale, and it wasn’t Xykon… Vaarsuvius and Blackwing's faces are struck with alarm. Elan (off-panel): Then who did this? The pictograph shows a family tree of people descended from a progenitor dragon and a red-haired human. Elan (off-panel): And why? D&D Context * Detect Poison is a 1st level spell that detects poisons in a creature or area. Trivia * All in the Family was a hit TV sitcom that ran from 1971 to 1979, featuring its iconic protagonist, Archie Bunker. * This is the only other appearance of the Draketooth with Armor from the previous strip. External Links * 842}} View the comic * 234495}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Detect Poison Category:Exploring Windy Canyon and Girard's Pyramid